mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Sookie Ghost
Sookie Rey Ghost, also known as Sook to her family and friends and brat to her dad, was born on the 27th of September, 2007. She was born in Bath, Somerset. She lives there with her parents and siblings. She is currently in her Sixth year at Hogwarts. Background Sookie's parents are Dex and Jen Ghost. Dex Ghost is an architect and also a muggle. He runs his own Business called GD Enterprise. Jen Ghost is a stay at home mom. She is a pureblood witch. When Sookie's mom got married to a muggle, she hid magic from her kids up until they showed potential. Sookie has 13 year-old twin sisters. She has an older brother and an older sister. None of them who shown potential. She also has a 2 year old sister. Sookie was quiet while growing up. She read a lot and kept to herself. She did not learn she was a witch until she was almost 11 years old. It scared her when she learned what magic was. Her first showing of magic was when she levitated items in her room, after being bullied at the elementary school she was going to. The kids at school thought she was weird because she kept to herself. Her mother was nervous at the time cause he older two children did not have any magic abilities. Her mother put her on a plan when it was her first year of Hogwarts. Kissing her goodbye. She knew that her mother cared for her and that she just wanted Sookie to be happy. Career Sookie really wants to pursue in dance. She like to do tap and ballet. Knowing she can't always do that, he dad is making her and all her siblings pursue into his business, GD Enterprise. She does like that her dad is making her do this upon graduation, but she has no choice, sense he is very strict. Personality Sookie is sweet, caring, and shy. She is stubborn, and can have an attitude here and there. She likes to meet new people. Hogwarts Sookie did not make very many friends in the past 5 years. She manly kept to her self and her studies, to try to prove something to her family that she was worthy of them. Her favorite class is Transfiguration. Now she has a few friends that she hangs out with as much as she can. She use to love to fly on her Twigger 90 broom, until her third year, she had fallen off her broom in her flying class. From then on she hates her broom and she is scared of heights. Her twin cousins, Kara and Brier, are the only family that she has at Hogwarts. They are both 5th year, Gryffindors. 'Sixth Year- ' So far for Sookie, she is back friends kind of with Lia Swahn, but is making a lot of new friends. Relationships Kailey Cottonhage Sookie met Kailey at the beginning of this year. They clicked, not even caring that Kailey was a third year. They are Best Friends. They both like a lot of the same things. Logan Raventhorne Logan is Sookie's good friend. He is quiet and sweet. He is a fifth year Slytherin. She doesn't even care what house he is in. When they are together, they are like one. They get along very well. Seron Raventhorne Seron is Logan's little sister. She is a prankster. True Slytherin. She is in her second year. She is very dear to Sookie as she seems to look out for her. Seron is loyal and kind. Piper Lyons Piper is a 5th year, Ravenclaw. She is one of Sookie's closest friends. She is someone that Sookie can talk to when ever there is a problem. She loves Piper and if any one messes with her, there will be no Hufflepuff niceness, Sookie will destroy you. Kara Ghost Kara is one of Sookie's cousins, sister of Brier Ghost. They are twins. They are 5th year Gryffindors. Kara is more closest to Sookie. They get along very well. Brier Ghost Brier Ghost is Kara twin sister. She is Sookie's other cousin. Brier is shy and can be a hard cookie to crack. Sookie and Kara protect her very well.